Kids World's Adventures Of Disneyland Fun
Kids World's Adventures Of Disneyland Fun is a Kids World crossover that will be made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It is unknown when to appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the future. Plot Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, Tommy, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, Casper, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, The Care Bears and The Care Bear Cosuins and the rest of the characters have traveled back to Disneyland to have fun. Parts Songs **Whistle While You Work **Step in Time (Crossover) **I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. (Crossover) **Following the Leader (Crossover) **The Great Outdoors (Crossover) **Zip-a-dee-doo-dah (Crossover) **Rumbly in My Tumbly **I's a Small World **Makin' Memories **Grim Grinning Ghosts (My Version) **The Character Parade (Crossover) **When You Wish Upon a Star **Welcome to the Disney Junior Fun Show (Crossover) Trivia **Casper, Wendy, Jazmine Payne, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Gibby, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica Baker, Kim Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Shirley Temple, The Barney & Friends and the Gang, German Speaking Boy, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Aldo, Ethan, Miarissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Ely, Otter, Bindi, Rosie, Kelly, Lynn, Annie, Molly, Pepper, Duffy, Kate, July, The Fraggle Rock Gang, Andy, Ruby, Gracie, Kyle, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuella, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Jackson & Friends, Michael Jackson Badder, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and Uh-huh, Darla, Alfalfa, Little Carbon Soldiers, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Murphy, Keith, Marcus, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Shock, Pete and Pete, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Paul, The Oslen Twins, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Kevin McCallister, Alex, Leah, Matilda, Penelope, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Robert, Nelly K., Sonny, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, the Baby-Sitters Club gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kovu, Kiara, Uncle Max, Ma, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. **This is the first Kids World crossover with a Disney parks sing-along video from the Disney Sing-Along Songs series. **Marv, Harry, Mr. Big, Agatha Trunchbull, The Bully Kids, Bad Michelle, Manny, Danny, Francine, Annie, Mr. Electric, Carrigan, Dibs, Harry, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Lord Darkar, Valtor, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Iago, Dr. Facilier, Lord Rothbart, Yzma, the Grand Duke of Owls, Drake, Marv, Woim, Ian, The Moopets, Robbie Rotten, Count von Count, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums and Butch the Crime Empire and Harley Quinn) will appear with the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, the Big Bad Wolf, and Maleficent in the "Grim Grinning Ghosts" musical number. **They have Disney Junior Band Members Miles, Loretta, Kwazii, Sofia, Amber, James, Sheriff Callie, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and the rest of the Band Members in Disneyland. Gallery Pooh's_adventures_of_Disneyland_Fun_Poster.jpg Benny,_Leo,_and_Johnny's_Adventures_of_Disneyland_Fun.jpg The_ZOOMers'_Adventures_Of_Disneyland_Fun.jpg alex and his family adventures of disneyland fun.png Charlie_Brown_and_Snoopy_in_DNLF.png Sora's_Adventures_of_Disneyland_Fun.png Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_of_Disneyland_Fun.jpg Kids World's Adventures of Disneyland Fun.jpg F0b88623.jpg 295086_large.jpg I'm_Walking_Right_Down_the_Middle_of_Main_Street_U.S.A._(Crossover).jpg Song.LookWhosDancing.jpg 3c07fac0.jpg Song_shakin.JPG 29043ec4.jpg Screen-shot-2012-08-23-at-2.49.53-AM.png maxresdefault (10).jpg 454b9377.jpg 59f21f3c.jpg 1152576703_moonwalker_05.jpg cwashm18.jpg 20150725_105942-ANIMATION.gif assljd10.jpg 20160109 115121.jpg 20160109_115844.jpg Screen-shot-2013-03-20-at-1.09.36-AM.png 20160109_115113-ANIMATION.gif 20150414 151449.jpg 20160109_120045.jpg cakehdf80.jpg 20150414 144729.jpg F609769c.jpg Sasdf-12.jpg Category:Kids World/Disney parks films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers